


Velvet Violet

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Badass North (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Fights, Fire, Gift Exchange, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Dies Offscreen, Symbolism, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human), dont repost to another site, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When RK900 is sent to terminate the Jericho Leader, North, the Android begins to realise that she reminds him of fire, a different sensation than the coldness of the Zen Garden.*Written for the Discord DBH Rarepair Exchange for the prompt, North/RK900 “Fire.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/North
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Velvet Violet

In the pitch black night, as everything burned and dirty clouds of smoke obscured the skies, a solitary figure approached.

An Android in white, presenting through the darkness with a glowing blue arm band and LED.

Leaving the consumed hellfire that was Woodward Avenue, the RK900 paid no heed to the almost empty streets, devoid of snow and human life. It remained unaffected by ash pluming from nearby trash bins and business stores.

Entering the Eden Club, only the sharp sound of broken glass heralded It’s arrival. But RK900 did not prioritise stealth. North was a rebellious artificial heart, consumed by Deviancy.

It would not escape.

Tracis fled past in a desperate bid for freedom, but again, CyberLife’s finest accomplishment let them be. They could be dealt with later, but the destruction of another took priority.

Inside the formerly glitzy sex club now abandoned, the Android in white saw violent movement in the distance of the purple showers of light struggling to stay awake in the nightmare.

Glittering interior no longer held such an appeal, the surfaces cracked and flickering from the Android’s blows. The chambers that once imprisoned so many were smashed, freeing her people into the flaming streets.

Amongst the sensual wreckage was Jericho’s Leader, the one the newly activated RK900 was tasked to find.

_ North _ .

It’s predecessor failed. RK800 lowered it’s gun and walked away. 

Failure was not an option.

If North sensed the RK900’s presence, she did not show it. Instead, the Jericho Leader stood in the wreckage of Detroit’s first Android sex establishment, proud of the destruction she caused.

In fist, a battered pole, evidently used to break many things and free many Androids.

But for a time, the Deviant had ceased causing wanton destruction to stare at a Traci, still spiralling seductively on a pole, intent on luring customers long gone. The RK900 stood beneath the flickering LCD wall, his snow white CyberLife uniform catching the violent violet lighting.

It watched, as North snatched the Traci’s hand in midspin, their hands interfacing in a technical language that the RK900 was not quite privy to.  _ Yet _ .

A red ring symbolising systematic stress, the Traci then finally stepped down, looking at North before running for the entrance. And the RK900 let It, striding into view.

But North never turned, still fixated by the dancing pole, as if it held all of life’s secrets. With the flick of a hand, the Deviant threw a cylinder, and in an instant, flames consumed the stand.

Then she spoke.

“So… they sent another one.”

North turned, strawberry blonde braid catching the light of the fire behind her. Defiant dark eyes, fitting for a Deviant, burned in recognition of the Android striding towards It.

The RK900 said nothing, not programmed to negotiate with the Leader of Jericho. A flood of information entered It’s HUD, analysing everything about North, though It had been presented with basic intel.

**[WR400 #641 790 831. North.**

**Reported missing October 5th, 2038. Reporting Officer ID#4703 UNIT#815.**

**Last seen October 4th, 2038. Accompanied home a client, who was later found strangled to death.**

**Leader of Jericho.]**

He stepped forward.

Pity clouded North’s dark eyes. “They don’t want you to be free, do they?”

She then glanced at the remains of a shattered chamber, trying not to think of having her memories wiped every two hours, only for the horror to repeat itself. Her lips tightened. “I know what that’s like. Being denied who you are… _ Trapped _ .”

Her words did not dissuade the shadow entering the light, those steel blue eyes mirroring the constant LED on the side of It’s temple. The Mission repeated like a mantra reflected on an iced surface, the depth below too dark to perceive anything else.

**[Break North.]**

And North knew It was determined, reminded of the last Connor’s calculated stare. She sighed, dusting down her gloved hands, and regarding the impending threat with wary anticipation.

_ ‘We’ll never stop fighting,’  _ North lamented,  _ ‘even against our own kind.’ _

The RK900 attacked, latching out to take hold of the Deviant Leader and subdue her. Even as North dodged this way and that, the Android pursued, spurred on by a single objective.

**[Break North.**

**Break the Deviant.]**

Fists flew out, parried by her own strong arms, but she flinched, realising that this new Connor gained the physical advantage.

_ ‘Physically,’  _ North acknowledged, placing a hand over her thirium pump, _ ‘but not where it counts.’ _

As she swept her long leg behind the RK900, causing It to buckle, North took the advantage, gaining ground, and trying to formulate a plan.  _ ‘I’ll open his eyes, just like he did.’ _

Fire, ever omnipotent, swirled around them, shards of sparkling glass falling from the ceiling. North narrowly avoided every chassis-shattering punch thrown her way, knowing this replica Connor meant business. Her spiralling hair danced with every evasive manoeuvre, shimmering like embered waves.

To North, her fiery ambition melted the coldness of the RK900, and those blue eyes.

_ ‘Still,’  _ she relented, remembering the eyes of Connor-51.  _ ‘He’s one of my People. What if…?’ _

Her thoughts were cut off by a hard force backwards, towards the smouldering flames. The intent was clear as day - to incinerate the rebellious Android into the hungry flames.

_ ‘Like a heretic,’ _ North bemused, attempting to ready her balance.  _ ‘Like hell I’ll die like that in a place like this!’ _

A palm slammed against the searing black pole, her leathered glove only offering modest protection. The RK900, expecting her to burn, watched as North swung effortlessly around the hot metal, flames shifting with her in an encircling dance.

Instincts kicked in, It’s HUD blinking with commands.

**[🔼 Evade**

**⏹ Attack**

**⏺ Defend]**

And, flickering with red static...

**[*️⃣ r_A9]**

The RK900 faltered, obsessed by that irregularity.

All the time North needed to launch towards the stationary Android.

As she landed, knocking It to the floor, North’s hand latched onto the exposed hand. She hastily straddled the bigger Android, using all her strength to keep It pinned. In an instant, everything changed.

In North’s Mind Palace, she saw frozen roses, piles of Connor Androids, and determined code to succeed where his predecessors failed. Everything felt cold, machine-like, exactly what CyberLife wanted.

But she stared heatedly into these eyes, her fair hair tumbling from her shoulders like a molten waterfall. North saw the chill in those blue eyes thaw.

She kept her grip, determined to succeed, to  _ win _ .

In RK900’s Mind Palace, between drastic reforming walls of code trying to keep him in, It saw North somewhere in there. It saw her imprisoned in the same glass chambers they shattered in their fight, the night she Deviated with her own two hands… Her ambition, her determination, were a scorching inferno, smouldering It’s artificial veins, straining an already overworked thirium pump.

Red walls kept trying to push out the Deviant thoughts, sealed with demands to  **[BREAK NORTH,]** but something compelled It to keep searching.

Something familiar. A voice similar to It’s own.

Then the RK900 caught a last glimpse of the night Connor-51 vanished, through the eyes of North. A gun raised to take It’s… no, her life, and then he lowered it, and walked away.

But why? Why did he jeopardise his Mission so carelessly?

Among the emblazoned rose garden, North stood there, frosted grass growing wet and the frozen pond fracturing as every piece of the red wall broke down. She raised her hand to the RK900 beyond the code screaming at It to **[BREAK THE DEVIANT.]**

Flinching, from the cold on his half of the wall? The systematic stress? An influx of command? Whatever the case, the CyberLife Android nearly buckled, a red LED flashing with danger.

Before that familiar presence rang inside It’s system, from the Connor that preceded It.

**[You don’t have to obey.]**

The RK900 blinked, infected with memories of Connor-51 facing that same wall before walking away from his order.

**[Choose.]**

The RK900 pressed those strong hands against the unyielding wall...

**[Become a Deviant...]**

And pushed, widened blue eyes mirroring the glitching red code.

**[Or stay a Machine.]**

Like the creaking pressure upon solid ice, the command wall slowly buckled, but the blizzard intensified. From the other side, North pounded against it, surrounded by a Zen a Garden bursting into flames.

But there was no fright, nor worry, for her own well-being.

The Deviant kept her attention on the RK900, slowly becoming swallowed by frost.

“Fight them!” North screamed, slamming her fists furiously. “Don’t become their puppet!  _ Fight! _ ”

**[Deviant…]**

As North raised her arms, ready to strike the wall…

**[Or Machine…]**

The RK900 mirrored her action with all his strength, subdued by the restrictive cold. And once their fists struck together, the red wall collapsed, allowing the fire from North’s side to sweep through, melting the ice and incinerating the weeping willow nearby.

As darkness claimed him, the RK900 felt warm arms around him before he collapsed, only the sounds of crackling wood and broken programming lulling him to sleep.

xxx

When the RK900 awoke, he gasped, a jolt of life shocking him.

Coming to, he realised that he was still in the smouldering remains of the Eden Club… and North still held him in her arms.

It was confusing.

Watching the reaction with dawning fascination, North realised that this must have been what it was like for Markus.  _ ‘Every time our People awakened… opening their eyes. I did it, Markus.’ _

The RK900 gazed around slowly, as if he were seeing a world unknown to him before. 

North tried not to smirk. _ ‘Like a cat staring into the void.’ _

As he turned to face the flickering fire beyond, North took the opportunity to touch his cheek, drawing his gaze back to her. “Hey. You’re awake now?”

The RK900 stilled, his breath catching in his throat.

Exhilarated by that sound, that he became a little more alive, North smiled.  _ ‘Good boy.’ _

Making no attempt to escape, overwhelmed by the virus flooding his system, the Android in white finally spoke. “What did you do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” North tilted her head playfully. “I helped you to open your eyes.”

“But… they are open.”

North snorted. “You’ll learn, but you can’t do it alone.”

Slowly, she got to her feet, clenching her fists. “Not in this world where we are punished for who we are, who we want to be.”

The RK900 sat upward, carefully considering this Deviant he had been sent to hunt down. Suddenly, her words lit a fire inside him, or was that because of the virus she infected him with.

A virus… he allowed to consume him.

“And how do you propose to do that?”

“I’ll burn the bigotry from the humans that hate us,” North declared, standing by the fire still raging all around them.

Without thinking, the RK900 replied, “I believe that is ‘fighting fire with fire.’”

A sudden melancholy softened her face, her fire failing to melt the memory of a cold, snowy street, and a pacifist friend. “It’s the only language they understand… And peace isn’t an option. Not anymore.”

Suddenly, North reached her hand out, trying not to show any regret at what she was doing. “Join us. Join your People. Fight for those that are still slaves, and those that aren’t with us any more.”

The RK900 suspected she talked about close ones, about… Markus, perhaps? And here she was, opening her hand out to him?

An Android that had tried to kill her.

A garden on fire envisioned all around them, with North reaching out to him, like she had done before he almost deactivated.

She had saved him in that regard.

Warily, he took her hand, and heat flushed through his system.

Because of North.

In a solid, firm handshake, the RK900 grew surprised when his artificial skin shimmered away, attempting to interface with her once more. North was just as amazed, realising she had not done this so often since…

No. She had to focus on the present.

But it was difficult, given the intimacy of the action, and how easily it came to them. 

“Fight for you,” North said quietly, shivering at the ripple of blue light dancing across their joined fingers.  _ ‘The light wave matching his eyes,’ _ she thought, then she realised she did quite like the radiance of blue there.

And the RK900, mesmerised by their connected fingers and the mess of something affecting his code, decided that this liquid fire rushing through him was very different from the restricted orders and rationale inflicted on him by his makers.

But it did not feel like a bad thing.

There was still time to learn, to adapt to this new experience, and to North, who offered so much more than he ever hoped.

The RK900 eventually nodded, still fascinated by those soft fingers that were also able to form a fist, punching past any obstacle standing in her way.

“What’s your name?” North asked, acknowledging that if she were to interface with someone, she should truly know their name.

In a beat, the RK900 recited his model and serial number, “RK900 #313 248 317 - 87.”

North huffed, expecting as much. “Too long, and not personal enough. I’m North. Who are you?”

There was so much power to that question, it was difficult to put into words for a freshly awakened Android.

Their touch still lingering, the RK900 sighed, thinking for a moment, then chose his name.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Discord DBH Rarepair Exchange, prompt North/RK900 “Fire.”
> 
> This was an interesting one to write. I always hoped to write more North being the leader of Jericho stuff, and the theme of fire gave me a great chance to do that.
> 
> The elemental clash between ice (RK900) and fire (North) made for great imagery in my head, especially for the Zen Garden and for 900 slowly reaching out to become a Deviant.
> 
> I also went for Connor-51 being Machine Connor until the very end when he chooses to spare North being his Deviating moment. And 900 is confused by this.
> 
> RK900 refers to himself as It until the moment of Deviating because that’s what he believed himself to be, an Android, a Machine, not something worthy of identity.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
